Why Do Ghouls Fall in Love?
'Monster High: Why Do Ghouls Fall In Love? '''is the 3rd television special, and it premiered on February 12th, 2012. Unlike the previous two, this one is in CGI-animated format. Description Draculaura is torn between two fangtastic love interests in Monster High's newest TV special "Why Do Ghouls Fall In Love?" airing February 12th at 1pm on Nick in United States and February 12th at 5pm on Cartoon Network in Latin America. Plot Draculaura is daydreaming about her ideal Sweet 1600 party in the catacombs, which Cleo and Clawdeen agree to make happen. Frankie then explains that Draculaura's birthday was in a few days and Clawd attempts to get Draculaura a gift but ends up getting scolded by Clawdeen. Which eventually leads to him asking C.A. Cupid for help, but it doesn't turn out well when he builds her a stepstool to reach things in her locker, which makes Draculaura think that Clawd thinks she's short. Draculaura soon reveals she used to date a boy named Valentine but she had to move away from him. Toralei and her crew hears this and she hatches a plan to get back at the Ghouls for not inviting her to Draculaura's Sweet 1600th. Meanwhile, Ghoulia can't decide whether to take Slow-Moe or Don of the Dead to Draculaura's party and tries to find out who she should take with Gil and Lagoona's help, but she decides to do it scientifically. Clawdeen and Cleo try to find an old concert hall in the Catacombs but nearly fall into the Cauldron of Eternal Body Odor but they are both saved by Operetta, they then ask her if they can set up Draculaura's party in the Catacombs and Operetta approves. Toralei begins her plan by calling Valentine (while imitating Draculaura's voice) which causes him to transfer to Monster High. Ghoulia then finds Heath Burns is her perfect match and Clawd decides to give Draculaura a box of the items that reminded her how she fell in love with him, but she finds out Valentine transferred to Monster High and starts to date him, but she soon realizes that she moved on with Clawd, but after she tells Valentine (who has been revealed to purposely break the hearts of the girls he originally dated once they were completely in love with him, he would then display a picture of the girl on a stand shaped like a broken heart, he refers to this as "harvesting their heart, but of course, he doesn't mean it literally.), he is forced to hypnotize her into loving him. The ghouls soon find out by sending Spectra to spy on Valentine and find out that Toralei put him up to it and on Draculaura's birthday, she will be permenantly under his control. The ghouls then turn to C.A. Cupid who agrees to help them by shooting Draculaura with one of her arrows so she will fall in love with Clawd. However, Toralei foils her and she ends up falling in love with Clawd. Frankie and Abbey then go back up to Cupid's tower where they try to find a way to break the spell so Clawd can show Draculaura the box, they are successful when they learn they can break the spell by smashing the bow and they decide to do it at Draculaura's party, where everyone will be. Cleo and Clawdeen then make copies of the key to the concert hall and give them to Cupid, Clawd, Valentine, Draculaura, and Jackson because he will need to turn into Holt Hyde. On the night of the party, Frankie is about to smash the bow, but it is quickly stolen by Toralei who begins to shoot random monsters including Cleo and Gil, Clawdeen then hatches a plan to use her as bait to distract Toralei while the others get the bow. Clawdeen is shot and falls in love with a nerdy monster, but Frankie removes her hand which knocks the bow out of Toralei's grasp, Lagoona spills water on the floor and Abbey freezes it which causes Toralei and her crew to slip and Toralei ends up dangling from the banner. The ghouls smash the bow which frees everyone from the spell, Clawd then tries to show Draculaura the box but is pinned against the wall by Valentine's magic. However, Clawd still manages to convince Draculaura to look in the box which convinces her why she fell in love with Clawd and breaks free from Valentine's spell, she then confronts Valentine who is driven toward the edge of the Cauldron of Eternal Body Odor, Toralei then falls on him and they fall into it together. Draculaura and Clawd then share a kiss, Abbey helps C.A. Cupid with her radio show, Ghoulia, realizing that her computer was literally bugged, tries to tell Heath she's not compatible with him, is interrupted when he tells her that after Valentine fell into the cauldron, all the girls who were crazy about him moved on, so he breaks up with her. The movie ends with Clawd and Draculaura driving away from the school in Draculaura's new car and splashing mud on Valentine and Toralei. Notes * The TV special is produced by Nerd Corps Entertainment.Friday the 13th is Monster High’s lucky day * This is the first appearance of C.A. Cupid and Valentine. Kipling's model also debuts as a character in the 3D movie Draculaura remembers having gone to with Clawd. * In the webisode "Party Planners", Draculaura celebrated her Sweet 1600 before she was dating Clawd; as with many Volume 1 details, this fact has now been overwritten. * The title is a play on the 1956 song titled ''Why Do Fools Fall in Love by Frankie Lymon & The Teenagers. * Valentine holding up the boombox is a reference to the 1989 film Say Anything. * Venus McFlytrap makes her debut, though it wasn't officially confirmed it was her until a day later. * The Bog of Eternal Body Odor is based off of The Bog of Eternal Stench from the 1986 Jim Henson film Labyrinth. * On February 10, 2012, Swapit uploaded the special on their website for view by residents of the United Kingdom only. However, it was accidentally made available for view by everyone. For about two days, it was assumed that the upload was a leak, partially because Erin Fitzgerald thought it was too and urged everyone to wait for the official release."To my Fans with love...", Erin Fitzgerald on Facebook The true nature of the Swapit upload was revealed by the end of the 11th,"NEWS ON THE SWAPIT LINK", Erin Fitzgerald on Facebook around which time the upload was also made inaccessible to anyone outside of the UK. References Category:Webisodes Category:TV specials